Inevitable Destino
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Termina el sexto curso y el dolor por la pérdida se encuentra con el causante de su existencia. Tal vez el cementerio vaya a recibir un nuevo inquilino antes de lo que nadie podría habérselo esperado.


**Inevitable Destino**

**La Verdad duele más que un Crucio.**

No importaba si el día fuera soleado o cubierto por las nubes más negras que pudieran existir porque ella no podía ver nada más que una impenetrable tristeza ante sus ojos. Unos ojos vidriosos a causa de las lágrimas que, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, nacieron y no quiso retenerlas. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo sino tenía fuerzas sino para mantenerse viva por la costumbre de estarlo?

Su cuerpo se encontraría tirado en el suelo, inerte, incapaz de mover un solo músculo sino fuera porque estaba siendo bien sujetada por su amigo. Ron no podía creerse lo que había sucedido pero trataba de mantener la compostura lo mejor posible para que Hermione no entrase en un estado peor al que se encontraba en estos momentos pues, por desgracia, siempre se puede empeorar.

Y siempre lo hace.

Su mirada perdida no quería centrarse en nada en particular, mucho menos ante la tumba que había ante ella. La tumba de su director. No quería siquiera pensar en su nombre porque le vendrían los recuerdos vividos desde que lo conoció. Su amabilidad y comprensión… su vida…

No. No quería hacerlo y por eso hacía que sus ojos cristalinos y apagados, sin su brillo natural de búsqueda de saber, bailaran ante el escenario que tenía a su alrededor para no quedar atrapada en nada. Desgraciadamente, a causa de esta actitud, fue como se dio de cuenta de su presencia.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de él. La última persona, si obviamos a Voldemort, aunque había llegado a pasarle por la cabeza que este si podría haberse acercado para demostrar lo poco que temía ahora al Mundo tras haberse librado de a quien consideraba su mayor obstáculo para la consecución de sus fines.

Unos ojos grises que se veían tan apagados y sin vida como sabía que se encontraban los suyos propios pero que, a diferencia de los de ella, de vez en cuando podían mostrar unos fuertes reflejos acerados que mostraban que seguía estando ahí, dentro de la carcasa que parecía ser su cuerpo.

No parpadeó por miedo a que pudiera desaparecer o que quedase demostrado que se trataba de una última brizna de su mente antes de que cayera en la locura de la tristeza más absoluta. Y, aún así, ya no se encontraba allí.

¿Había desaparecido?

¿O es qué nunca había estado allí presente?

A pesar de que la segunda pregunta era la más lógica para hacerse y creer, como resulta habitual en ella, no iba a aceptar ninguna respuesta antes de tener todos los datos que pudiera obtener para conseguirla.

Tenía que venir para ver que, realmente, era cierto. Que se encontraba muerto y que había sido por su culpa. Sabía que podía ir desviando dicha culpa hacia otras personas pero eso sería tratar de negar que el final hubiera sido dispuesto por él. Él le había desarmado y dejado indefenso para que cualquiera pudiera matarlo. El mago más poderoso que hubiera conocido y ahora se encontraba muerto por su culpa.

La suya y de nadie más.

Solamente fue volverse para marcharse de allí cuando surgió aquella voz a sus espaldas. Una voz que, si hubiera un milagro que lograse que su vida se alargase varios años hasta una vejez no merecida, jamás podría llegar a olvidar. Esta aparición no dejaba ningún lugar a dudas de que sus ojos se habían encontrado por un eterno momento de ínfima duración.

Un instante, una vida… un latido, la eternidad.

—No muevas ni un músculo, Malfoy— a pesar de los intentos por su parte de no sonar rota por el suceso que la había llevado hasta aquí, su voz sonó ligeramente temblorosa. Lo suficiente para dejar claro que estaba mal—. O por lo más sagrado que te mato aquí mismo como la despreciable serpiente que eres.

No pudo evitar, a pesar de todas las desgracias que regían su vida actualmente, de no ver ningún tipo de salida o futuro para él, y de que sabía que ella podía cumplir su amenaza con un rápido movimiento y sin remordimientos, por lo menos en el momento de matarle, luego, con el tiempo, podría verse algo afectada por haberle robado el momento a Ron o a Harry que también le tenían muchas ganas de darle su merecido al Slytherin, de mostrar una sonrisa en su rostro. Sonrisa que solamente era para él pues ella se encontraba a su espalda incapaz de ver lo que habían logrado unas pocas palabras dichas por ella.

—Vaya, vaya, nos sentimos un poco, o debería decir bastante, homicidas en este día tan bueno que tenemos hoy, Granger— su tono de voz, la manera de arrastrar sus palabras. Nada parecía indicar que Draco se sintiese amenazado de muerte por parte de Hermione, aunque, tal vez, el estarlo por el mismísimo Voldemort reducía cualquier otra amenaza a nada.

—Te he dicho que no movieras ni un músculo, Malfoy— sus palabras salían apretadas de su boca como si se las estuviera intentando contener por miedo a que su voz se pusiera en grito incontrolable.

El que aquello hiciera gracia a Draco y la mostrase con unas ligeras risas tampoco era que fuera de servir de ayuda a ninguno de los dos. Aunque, ¿a quién le perjudicaba más?

—No me he movido, Granger— el tono de Draco resultaba demasiado tranquilo y jubiloso para la situación en la que se encontraba—. Tal vez seas tú quien se está moviendo… ¿nos sentimos un poco temblorosas, Granger?

La mano que agarraba su varita se apretó con tanta fuerza que blanqueó sus nudillos y hacía un sobrehumano esfuerzo por no lanzarle ningún hechizo que acabase con su vida. Pero, si ese fuera el caso, ¿por qué no lanzarle cualquier otro hechizo no mortal pero si desagradable de recibir?

—Solamente con hablar ya mueves catorce músculos alrededor de la boca y la nariz, sin contar los siete que hay entre la frente, los párpados y la nariz, Malfoy.

—Era de esperar algo así de una sabelotodo como tú, Granger— dijo Draco negando con la cabeza—. No pierdes el tiempo para dar a conocer esos inútiles conocimientos ni siquiera en una situación como en la que nos encontramos.

Hermione se mordió la lengua pero no se quedó callada.

—Era de esperar algo así de un inculto como tú, Malfoy— le señaló con sorna hasta que se quedó helada al ver como Draco estaba volviendo su cuerpo para mirarla de frente. Eso ya era el colmo de la desfachatez—. ¡Te había dicho que no te movieses, Malfoy!

Los ojos acerados de Draco se encontraron con los dulces, pero en estos momentos, penetrantes color miel de Hermione.

—¿Y desde cuándo tengo que hacer lo que me digas, Granger?— Draco ladeó la cabeza mientras la observaba—. Yo hago lo que quiero y nadie me ordena nada.

_Y si eso fuera totalmente cierto no estaríamos en esta situación_.

—Bonito epitafio para tu propia lápida, Malfoy— le espetó Hermione con desagrado.

Sabía que estaba jugando con fuego al hablar con ella de esta manera pero, una vez ya se había quemado, qué le podía importar un poco más de dolor. Por lo menos este era de su propia elección y con ella. Un poco de disputa con Hermione era lo que necesitaba en estos momentos y no lo iba a dejar pasar.

_Además tiene que conocer algunas cuantas verdades_.

—Bueno, es mucho mejor que el de "Obsesivo Pottermaníaco que le importa una mierda el resto de la gente" de ese viejo cadáver de Dumbledore.

Las palabras habían salido con todo el potente veneno del Slytherin pero, justo al final de sus palabras, Hermione se encontraba justo ante él y clavándole su varita en el cuello y con una furia, no ciega, en sus enrojecidos ojos.

—¡No vuelvas a nombrar a Dumbledore porque te mato! Al Infierno las consecuencia y **te mato**, Malfoy.

Aquella reacción, no inesperada pero si sorpresiva, por parte de Hermione logró dejar, momentáneamente, atónito a Draco hasta que, unos segundos más tarde, y para desgracia de Hermione, una sagaz y maliciosa sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Draco.

A Hermione no le gustó nada aquella sonrisa, por una parte porque logró que sus piernas perdieran fuerza por un instante y, por otra, porque quería decir que Draco no se iba a callar y que tenía algo que decir. Y viendo las palabras que llevaba usando hasta ahora solamente podía suponer que por ahí irían sus tiros.

—Vaya, parece ser que la **Verdad** duele y es difícil de aceptar por tu parte, Granger. Me pregunto si se deberá porque viendo las cosas desde cerca nunca pueden verse como son en realidad.

Y, una vez más, uno de los puntos débiles de Hermione tomó el control de la situación. Estaba segura de que Draco era consciente de ello y lo utilizaba para su provecho de manera descarada.

Tenía curiosidad para saber a lo que se refería. Necesitaba saber.

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando ahora, Malfoy?

La sonrisa de Draco se transformó para dar paso a una mueca de rabia contenida y su rostro se endureció hasta que su palidez le dio el aspecto de una estatua de mármol cabreada. Y sin miedo a la varita que seguía clavada en su cuello.

—Digo que toda su vida lo ha tenido para protegerlo y ayudarle mientras las personas que necesitaban mucho más su atención, su protección, carecieron de ella hasta que ha sido demasiado tarde para poder servir de algún tipo de ayuda.

Hermione no tenía duda de a quién se estaba refiriendo pero, saberlo, no aseguraba el llegar a comprenderlo. ¿Podría estar equivocada?

—¿Ayudar?— Hermione, a pesar de todo, gentil y amable como era ella, aflojó la presión que estaba ejerciendo con su varita en el cuello de Draco—. Dumbledore siempre ayudó a todos los que lo necesitaban. Repito, ¿de qué estás hablando?

Esta vez se guardó el 'diablos' sin saber muy bien el por qué de hacerlo. Por lo menos de una manera muy consciente de ello.

—De que estuvo perdiendo el tiempo con Potter durante años, protegiéndolo cuando se suponía que Voldemort ya no era ningún tipo de amenaza pero que no hizo nada por los que en mayor peligro se encontraban— le dijo con sus ojos clavándose en la confusa mirada de la Gryffindor.

—Gente… ¿cómo tú, Malfoy?— preguntó en un susurro Hermione.

Parecía como si Draco se estuviera mordiendo la lengua para evitar seguir hablando, para seguir desnudando su alma, sus temores y su pasado, a la persona que menos derecho tenía para escucharlo, pero que era a la que quería contárselo.

—Potter siempre estuvo protegido hasta que llegó la hora de su ingreso en Hogwarts pero, ¿qué había de los más indef… cercanos a las oscuras enseñanzas de Voldemort?— Draco había podido controlarse antes de seguir degradándose—. ¿No merecían ellos también que los ayudaran?

Hermione lo sabía tanto como lo hacía el propio Draco.

—¿Estamos hablando de ti? Porque, si estamos hablando de ti, ¿por qué no nos dejamos de subterfugios?

—¡MALDITA SEA, GRANGER!— cuantas ganas de devolverle esos golpes en su rostro, muchas más de no hacerlo—. ¡Claro que estoy hablando de mí! ¿Y se supone que eres la sabelotodo? A este paso tendré que hacerte un dichoso dibujo para que puedas seguir la conversación.

—Lo que con tu pésima manera de dibujar sólo haría empeorar la situación— bufó molesta mientras se cruzaba de brazos clavándole su mirada a Draco.

Aquello le mostró varias cosas de importancia para Draco. Una, que ya no le estaba clavando la varita en el cuello, vamos, ni siquiera le estaba apuntando con ella. Dos, que seguía teniendo el toque perfecto para cabrearla con suma facilidad. Y tres, ¿en qué momento pudo ella ver alguno de sus dibujos para atreverse a juzgarlos?

Por supuesto que Draco sabía de qué tema tratar con ella de estos puntos.

—¿Y cómo sabes que dibujo tan mal, Granger?— los ojos de Draco la miraban con curiosidad, una curiosidad que Hermione pudo reconocer como propia cuando se encontraba en plena investigación—. ¿Es qué has visto algún dibujo mío?

—No me hace falta verlos para saber que una serpiente como tú no puede dibujar más que simples garabatos— se excusó Hermione con toda la dignidad posible.

Una mueca burlona atravesó el rostro de Draco.

—Típico de una Gryffindor, pero no te preocupes Granger que en este mundo aún hay cosas de fácil solución— lo que significaba que, si de alguna manera continuase con vida, y ella también, y no hubiera peligro por ello, le mandaría una muestra de su trabajo. Tal vez incluso un retrato que debería haber quemado hace tiempo sobre una muchacha enloquecedora con un cabello tan enmarañado que la propia Medusa se asustaría al verlo—. Pero, como bien dices, dejémonos de hablar de manera indirecta.

Aquí Hermione puso todos sus sentidos y atención firmemente en las palabras que Draco le iba a decir desde su boca. Que contenía aquellos labios finos pero que no dejaban de moverse captando la atención de sus ojos en ellos y…

_¡Contrólate, Granger! No olvides por qué estáis en donde estáis_.

—¿Vas a decir algo interesante o ya puedo enviarte con los aurores para que te lleven a Azkaban junto a tu padre?— dijo Hermione sin ningún tipo de sentimiento en su voz, lo que hacía que Draco supiera que no era, verdaderamente, ella quien lo decía sino la intensidad de lo ocurrido.

Además…

_No puedo dejar a mi madre sola con esos monstruos_.

—Muy bien, Granger. Si así lo quieres, así lo tendrás— dijo Draco mientras alzaba su índice derecho de manera inquisitiva—. Vamos, sabelotodo, dime quién es la persona que debía ser protegida sobre cualquier otra.

—Tú lo has dicho antes, Malfoy. ¿Es qué ya te falla la memoria?— fue el turno de Hermione para burlarse—. Harry es a quien se debía proteger.

—**¡NO!**— explotó Draco—. ¡¿Por qué tendrían que protegerle de alguien que ya no existía en este mundo?— Draco se acercó con tanta furia en su mirada que Hermione volvió a alzar su varita para protegerse, dejándola, una vez más, sobre el pálido cuello de Draco—. A quién Dumbledore debía proteger era a quien se encontraba realmente en peligro.

—¿Tú?

—Si, Granger. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Yo!— la respiración de Draco salía de manera forzada—. ¿Tan difícil de comprender te resulta a pesar de ese cerebro tuyo?

—¿Por qué habrían tenido que protegerte a ti por encima de Harry si puede saberse?— quiso saber la parte insaciable de conocimientos de Hermione.

Draco la miró con cierta desesperación en su mirada.

—Porque yo era el hijo de un mortífago conocido. Porque yo iba a ser criado por ese camino y con esas ideas. Porque desde el día que nací mi futuro fue decidido por mi padre para convertirme en un mortífago como él y seguir las órdenes de Voldemort— los ojos grises de Draco nunca le habían hecho sentir tanta tristeza a Hermione pero no podía evitarlo. Todo lo que le estaba diciendo era verdad. Draco había nacido, como todos los niños, inocente e indefenso pero lo habían dejado para ser criado por un mortífago bajo las enseñanzas de Voldemort.

_¿Por qué la gente se sorprendía al ver el comportamiento de Draco? A esto fue a lo que lo habían condenado. Lo abandonaron en la oscuridad, ¿cómo podían pretender que de ahí pudiera haber salido una buena persona?_

—Porque nunca nadie me dio la oportunidad de elegir mi camino, lo que quería hacer, lo que quería ser…— una vez más el rostro de Draco se endureció alejando cualquier atisbo de apacibilidad y su mirada volvía a reflejar el resentimiento que sentía en lo más hondo, y en la superficie, de su alma—, hasta la noche en que tuve en mis manos la vida de ese maldito viejo.

Aquellas palabras golpearon con fuerza a Hermione logrando que los recuerdos de tan terrible noche se repitieran ante sus ojos. Era doloroso, seguía siéndolo y no sabía si algún día dejaría de sentirse de esta manera al recordar dicha funesta noche.

—Te avisé que no volvieras a faltarle al respeto a Dumbledore, Malfoy— ahora la voz de Hermione no temblaba de miedo sino de rabia pero hacia tantos que Draco solamente formaba la punta del iceberg.

—No te preocupes, Granger— la dulce voz de Draco resultaba más incisiva que cuando usaba todo el veneno del que era capaz de segregar—. Cuando termine de contarte estoy seguro que serás tú quien le _falte al respeto_ al viejo.

Aquello le sentó como una _bombarda_ a Hermione y, por primera vez, no estaba segura de querer saber lo que Draco tenía para contarle.

Desgraciadamente para ella, Draco no la iba a dejar marchar sin saber.

—Este año me lo he pasado intentando acabar con la vida de Dumbledore por diferentes métodos, mientras seguía mi propio plan para lograr algo que nunca nadie había podido lograr en la historia de Hogwarts.

—… introducir mortífagos en la escuela…

A pesar de todo no se veía orgullo en Draco ni en su voz. Parecía ser que aquello no le alegraba en lo más mínimo y, aunque Hermione entendía porque a ella no, no entendía porque a Draco parecía no alegrarle haber conseguido aquello.

—Por primera vez tuve una conversación con Dumbledore y tuvo que ser necesario que estuviera a punto de matarle para ello— a pesar de la manera en que lo decía, con desinterés, se podía sentir como aquello le afectaba—. ¿Y qué es lo que me dice el viejo? Me felicita por haber logrado introducir los mortífagos usando el armario evanescente pero, que mis dos intentos de matarle y que afectaron a dos alumnos— aquí los ojos de Draco brillaron de una manera que a Hermione le pareció de disculpa, aunque no podría asegurarlo sin que Draco lo confesase y eso era algo que nunca sucedería—, me dijo que sabía lo que había estado haciendo todo el año y que mis intentos por matarle habían sido muy débiles. ¡Por supuesto que lo eran! ¡Yo no soy ningún asesino!

—Pero le intentaste matar, Malfoy.

Primero la miró con incomprensión para luego hacerlo con una rabia tan fuerte que Hermione sintió como si la hubiera golpeado físicamente.

—¿Es qué tú sólo escuchas lo que te apetece oír, Granger?— si no fuera porque él mismo había admitido que no era ningún asesino, Hermione habría temido por su vida—. Me dijo que podría ayudarme. A mí. Ahora, cuando su vida estaba en mis manos. Ese fue el momento que eligió para ofrecerme su ayuda. Para esconder a mis padres de la ira de Voldemort. Justo cuando todo resultaba inútil.

—¿Te ofreció su ayuda y tú la rechazaste?— Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando—. ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan idiota, Malfoy? Nada de esto tendría que haber pasado si la hubieras aceptado.

—¿Sabías qué una de las cosas que más le molestaron fue el que volviera a llamarte sangre sucia, Granger? No que lo intentase matar o que lo pudiera matar en cualquier momento; sino que te llamase sangre sucia— Draco negó con la cabeza—. Dime si eso no es signo de locura.

—¿Por qué hablaste de mí con Dumbledore?— le preguntó con gran curiosidad porque su nombre hubiera surgido en semejante conversación en tan crucial momento.

—Da igual— le quitó importancia Draco.

Aquello sólo hizo que el interés por parte de Hermione aumentara.

—¿No querías hablar? Pues habla, Malfoy.

Y allá se iban sus intentos por no hacerle sentir peor de lo que ya lo estaba aunque, pensándolo mejor, Draco no sabía porque quería que Hermione no sufriera. Vamos, si había deseado su muerte porque le parecía mal verla triste. Era absurdo.

_Es absurdo…_

—Le conté como se me ocurrió la idea de envenenar el hidromiel porque te escuché, Granger, sangre sucia, que Filch no reconocía las pociones— le dijo Draco con total frialdad.

El rostro de Hermione se puso casi tan pálido como el del propio Draco. El que Ron estuviera a punto de morir había sido, parcialmente, por su culpa. Por esa constante manía de hablar y hablar olvidándose de que las palabras podían ser más peligrosas que cualquier arma.

—Una pena que no nos librásemos de un Weasel, ¿verdad, Granger?

Fue un pronto pero con un movimiento de su varita y las palabras que surgieron de su boca, ¿o sería de su corazón?, Hermione había lanzado a Draco contra el tronco de un árbol contra el que rebotó para caer al suelo medio aparvado.

—Ni fuerces tu poca suerte, Malfoy— ahora la voz de Hermione no podría ser distinguida de la de Malfoy sonando tan fría y peligrosa como la de él—. Puedo cansarme de escuchar tus balbuceos.

Con algo de dificultad, Draco se puso en pie mientras se reía silenciosamente. No podía negar lo mucho que le gustaba hacer salir de sus casillas a Hermione y comprobar el resultado de dichas acciones. Le encantaba verla fuera de si tanto como, simplemente, verla.

—Quien te viera pensaría que perteneces a Slytherin, Granger. Menudas maneras tan sierpes tienes ahí tan bien ocultas— la sonrisa maliciosa de Draco no hacía más que aumentar la rabia de Hermione junto a sus nervios.

—Pues si ya has terminado de contar como desperdiciaste tu oportunidad por salir del agujero en el que te encuentras entonces podré entregarte a los aurores— dijo llanamente Hermione.

Sus palabras, y su tono de voz, volvieron a encender a Draco, tal vez en varias formas muy distintas entre si.

—Y una vez más estamos en la misma, Granger. Seguimos escuchando lo que queremos escuchar— Draco empezó a caminar hacia donde estaba Hermione de pie mientras ladeaba la cabeza, a ambos lados, sin apartar la vista de sus ojos de miel—. Ya te he dicho el por qué de mi cólera hacia ese viejo y por qué necesitaba ver como de muerto se encontraba. Incluso, si me hubiera sido posible, le habría hecho más profundo el agujero en donde lo habéis ocultado.

Hermione dejó de escucharle cuando se dio de cuenta de que no iba a decir nada bueno de ello y se dispuso a recordar las palabras que había dicho Draco hasta ahora. Tenía que encontrar lo que había enfadado a Draco de tal manera en contra de Dumbledore pero, por mucho que las repetía, no encontraba nada para justificar semejante reacción.

_Pero lo estás haciendo mal. No debes pensar en sus palabras sino como sus palabras significan para él y no para lo que tú crees qué significan para él… ¿lo comprendes, Granger?_

—Ha sido así desde el primer año en Hogwarts… siempre ha sido lo mismo. Incluso el año pasado cuando se quiso alejar de Potter porque, realmente, no lo estaba haciendo sino que volvía a estar protegiéndole…

—… ayudándole— le terminó la frase a Draco.

Draco le ofreció una sonrisa triste y derrotada que se transformó en un rictus de rabia, dolor y traición.

—Dumbledore siempre ha estado ayudando a Harry pero nunca trató de ayudarte a ti, Malfoy— las palabras de Hermione brotaban al tiempo en que deducía sus orígenes—. Nunca trató de salvarte de las enseñanzas que tu padre, siguiendo las normas impuestas por Vo-Vold… por _quién_-_tú_-_sabes_ para criarte en ellas…

—Y este año la situación no varió en absoluto. Dumbledore se pasó todo el tiempo ayudando a Potter a lo que fuera mientras mi vida se iba de cabeza al Infierno. Pero lo peor de todo no fue eso, sino lo que me dijo en la Torre…

Hermione veía como se le tensaba la mandíbula y sus nudillos lograban adquirir una tonalidad aún más blanquecina al apretarlos con tanta intensidad. Sabía por qué de tanta rabia, de tanto dolor por su parte.

Lo sabía, y no podía evitar comprenderle.

—¡Me dijo que sabía que le estaba intentando matar y no trató de hablar conmigo!— la voz de Draco pura desesperación—. No soy ningún asesino y mis intentos eran penosos, una manera de llamarle la atención, pero él, en vez de llamarme y hablar, de ofrecerme su ayuda, se lo calló mientras seguía ayudando a Potter y a mí se me acababa el tiempo entre torturas y dolor.

Hermione empezaba a comprender muchas cosas del comportamiento de Draco durante este año. Un comportamiento, y un año, que no tuvieron que tener este final.

—… por qué no hablaste con él, Malfoy…— susurró la apagada voz de Hermione.

—Por lo mismo que no pude aceptar su ayuda al final. Porque no podía poner a mi madre en peligro. ¿Es qué no lo entiendes? Si me saliera del guión mi madre sería quien pagara las consecuencias— la mirada de Draco pedía una comprensión que Hermione estaba sintiendo, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por mantenerse firme—. Pero él sabía lo que trataba de hacer, él era el adulto que tenía que ayudarme. ¿Por qué no lo hizo? ¿Por qué todo su tiempo y atención tenían que ser para Potter? Los demás también sufrimos.

No podía dejarse llevar por las palabras de Draco, tenía que apoyar las decisiones de sus amigos. Era lo que debía hacer, ¿verdad? Eran los que tenían la razón de su parte… tenían que serlo…

—Eres muy inteligente, Malfoy— admitió sin ninguna dificultad Hermione—. Podías haber encontrado alguna manera para hablar con Dumbledore.

—Y tú parece que no quieres darte cuenta de cual era, no, de cuál es mi situación, Granger— le espetó harto de escucharla buscar excusas para justificar el mal comportamiento de Dumbledore—. Aunque, eso es algo que podemos remediar muy fácilmente, Granger. ¿Qué me dices? ¿No les gustaría a tus padres conocer a Voldemort? Puedo asegurarte que soy capaz de prepararles un encuentro con suma facilidad.

A Hermione le entraron nauseas al escuchar el nombre de Voldemort en una misma frase en la que se encontraban sus padres. La imagen que se le formó en la cabeza, a su pesar, la hizo sentirse totalmente enferma.

—Ni se te ocurra acercarte a mis padres, Malfoy— le amenazó Hermione apuntándole con su varita. Draco ni parpadeó—. No pienso advertírtelo dos veces.

Pero Draco la ignoraba y seguía mostrándole aquella sonrisa incisiva.

—Vamos, seguro que les gustará conocer las compañías con las que te relaciones, Granger. Y así, cuando estén a merced de Voldemort, cuando el Lord Tenebroso te amenace con sus vidas, entonces sabrás, realmente, como me siento desde el año pasado.

—Si tanto te duele, ¿cómo puedes estar hablando de provocarme la misma sensación, Malfoy?— preguntó Hermione—. Nadie se acercará a mis padres.

Draco negó con la cabeza lentamente emitiendo un suspiro de puro cansancio.

—Claro que no, Granger— alzó su mirada y la clavó en los dulces, ahora fieros, ojos de Hermione—. Seguro que los protegerás de todo peligro ahora que la guerra ha comenzado y todos son posibles objetivos por parte de Voldemort y sus mortífagos. Me pregunto que harás, Granger. Seguro que lo primero sería decirles… nah, no les dirás nada porque sino no se marcharían, ¿verdad? no, tú sabes lo que es mejor para ellos. Así que los enviarás lo más lejos posible. A la otra punta del planeta. ¿Japón? No, demasiado exótica su presencia por allí. ¿Qué tal Australia? Ahí seguro que no desentonarían en absoluto. Pero, claro está, sigues teniendo el problema de que, como padres, no pensarían en dejar a su única hija sola en medio de lo que será la peor guerra mágica que se haya visto en tiempos— Hermione escuchaba en silencio con su rostro serio sin mostrar ningún tipo de respuesta emocional a las palabras de Draco, aunque lo que estaba diciendo era muy cierto. Tanto que se le estaba introduciendo en su cabeza como posible plan para realizar—. ¡Pensar! ¿Quién lo necesita cuando hay magia por medio, eh, Granger? Es muy sencillo realizar un hechizo desmemorizador para borrarles cualquier tipo de recuerdo que pueda ponerles en peligro. Como, por ejemplo, que tienen una hija sabelotodo y bruja que hará cualquier cosa por ellos aunque fuera en contra de sus propias creencias y enseñanzas.

—¡Cierra el pico, Malfoy! ¡No tienes ni idea de cómo soy!— pero había acertado de lleno en lo que iba a hacer para salvar a sus padres llegado el momento—. No soy como tú que usa la magia de manera irresponsable e ignorando la libertad de cada persona.

—Claro, Granger— Draco movía su mano quitándole importancia a sus palabras—. Sigue repitiéndotelo y seguro que te lo creerás algún año de estos. Eres tan fácil de leer en esos ojos tuyos, camino directo y sin escalas a tu alma, Granger— Draco se acercó hasta que la varita de Hermione se le clavó en el cuello, lo suficiente para hacerle brotar un hilo de sangre—. Harías cualquier cosa por tus seres queridos. La verdad es que, a pesar de tu inmunda sangre sucia, no nos diferenciamos mucho cuando se trata de proteger a los que queremos, Granger.

—Nosotros no nos parecemos en nada, Malfoy. Me darían arcadas sólo con pensar en que pudiéramos tener algún parecido tú y yo— le soltó mientras le quitaba la varita del cuello pero manteniéndola apuntándole.

—Pues avísame cuando vayas a soltar las tripas porque no me apetece tenerte por encima mía— y a pesar de que el tema en el que estaban incluidas esas palabras no era sino desagradable, Hermione no pudo evitar escucharlas en otro sentido. Todo culpa del tono de voz de Draco. Siempre tan sinuoso y sensual su manera de arrastrar las palabras que te hacían odiarle y desearle al mismo tiempo.

—Eres asqueroso.

La media sonrisa de Draco logró hacerle temblar las piernas a Hermione.

—Pero, pensándolo mejor, debo darte la razón en lo que has dicho— ¿y por qué Hermione no veía en eso una buena cosa?

—¿En qué?— no pudo evitar preguntar Hermione.

—En que no nos parecemos. ¿Quieres saber por qué no lo hacemos?— Draco acercó su rostro al de Hermione mientras ella asentía con ciertas reservas. Ella y su maldita curiosidad por saber—. Porque he podido ver en tu alma que, de haber estado en mi lugar, en la Torre de Astronomía, ¡habrías matado al viejo!

Aquello fue como si la hubieran atravesado con un cuchillo de hielo su corazón.

—¡No!— negó más para si misma que para Draco—. ¡Yo no le habría matado!

La risa, sin ningún tipo de gracia, por parte de Draco la hacía sentirse mucho peor de lo que sus palabras lo hacían. ¿Por qué era esto así? ¿Podía ser que, no tan en el fondo, le creyera?

—Vamos, Granger. Sólo hay que ver todas tus acciones y verás que haces lo que sea necesario para salvar a los que quieres. ¿Cómo no ibas a matar a Dumbledore para salvar a tus padres de un tormento inimaginable y una futura muerte dolorosa que le darían la bienvenida?

Podía seguir negándolo y gritarle todo lo que quisiera a Draco por estar en la situación en la que se encontraba. Podía hacer que lo detuvieran e, incluso, podría hechizarlo antes de entregárselo a los aurores para que sufriera un poco por las palabras que le había dicho pero…

¿Era lícito castigarle por decir la Verdad?

_Además, si se lo entrego a los aurores, Vol-Volde-Voldemort mataría a su madre porque ya no le resultaría útil tenerla_.

—Lárgate, Malfoy— Draco vio como Hermione guardaba la varita. No podía decirse que fuera una sorpresa pero si algo inesperado que lo fuera tan sencillo—. Antes de que piense en la locura que cometo dejándote marchar.

—¿Locura? Vamos, Granger. Que nos conocemos muy bien a estas alturas— y Hermione no podía negarlo. Se conocían muy bien—. No quieres que por entregarme a los aurores puedan matar a mi madre— la sonrisa maliciosa de Draco desapareció de su rostro que se puso muy serio. Tanto que Hermione quedó prendada de él—. Muchas gracias, Granger.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¡¿Draco Malfoy había dado las gracias a Hermione Granger? Ciertamente se encontraban en una situación muy extraña.

—No lo hago por ti… bueno, tal vez un poco— Draco alzó una ceja como muestra de confusión para que elaborara sus palabras—. No me gusta que ni siquiera alguien como tú pueda sufrir si puedo hacer algo al respecto.

—Por eso mismo nuestras diferencias son mayores que nuestras semejanzas, Granger.

—Es lo que nos hace únicos, Malfoy.

Draco se pasó las manos por su cabello, alborotándoselo en un principio antes de alisárselo hacia atrás. Se trataba de una imagen, secuencia de imágenes, que Hermione atesoraría por el resto de sus días en su prodigiosa memoria.

—Es lo que te hace bastante idiota, Granger. Debes recordar que nos encontramos en bandos opuestos de una guerra en donde no habrá cuartel ni clemencia— Hermione se sumergió en los ojos acerados de Draco—. No pienses por un instante que por lo que has hecho voy a tenerlo en cuenta cuando nos volvamos a encontrar. Te aseguro que no apartaré la varita o me desentenderé de tu tediosa presencia. Vuestras vidas son vuestras para arriesgarlas en una causa sin futuro y arderéis en el Infierno que Voldemort traerá para aquellos que se opongan a él. Mis únicas acciones ante ese fuego será el veros arder, tal vez avivarlo un poco.

Hermione ya no tenía ganas de seguir haciéndose daño ante aquella mirada que la atravesaba con tanta facilidad para reducirla a una inocente niña temerosa.

—No somos amigos, Granger. No nos debemos nada más de lo que ya se ha pagado. Tu dolor será causado por ti y por tus creencias— los ojos de Draco recorrían a la muchacha que había ocultado su mirada a su escrutinio—. No hay deudas que pagar entre nosotros dos…

—Así es— dijo Hermione dándole la espalda para alejarse de él—. Ahora vuelve a donde esté tu dolor, Draco.

Él sabía que tenía razón. Debía volver a un lugar en donde solamente el sufrimiento y el dolor le esperarían; aunque, lo peor de todo, no era su dolor el que más le asustaba porque sabía que era lo que tenía que sufrir para mantener a sus padres a salvo, sino el dolor que tendría que causar a otros. Un dolor que no podría evitar causar durante más tiempo porque sino la paciencia de sus torturadores se agotaría y la vida de sus padres también se terminaría.

A pesar de todo esto no podía dejarla marchar con esa actitud derrotada y sin fuerzas con la que se alejaba de su lado. Llegó Hermione y se marchaba una niña que no tendría ningún futuro si permanecía en ese estado.

Afortunadamente para ambos, si había algo que a Draco se le daba muy bien era el enfadar y sacar de sus casillas a Hermione Granger.

El recuerdo de las reacciones más viscerales de Hermione aún permanecían frescas en su memoria, y sabía que no habría nada capaz de borrárselas por mucho tiempo que pasase desde que sucedieron.

No pensaba llamarla sangre sucia porque no era algo que sentía en estos momentos así que optó por la segunda opción, mucho más placentera para ambos. El recuerdo de su encuentro en "Borgin y Burkes", y como lo terminaron, seguía tan fresco y placentero como doloroso… y placentero.

Hermione sintió la mano cerrándose sobre su muñeca y haciendo fuerza para voltearla, tan rápido que la cogió con la guardia baja, como siempre sucedía al pensar en los motivos que podían llevar a Draco para realizar ciertos tipos de acciones.

Como esta.

Su mirada captó el momento antes de que desapareciera de su vista.

Una vez más, Draco la estaba besando. Una vez más no supo como reaccionar en un principio por sentirse totalmente descolocada con este tipo de acciones tan fuera de lugar entre ellos. Pero eso fue hasta que su cuerpo tomó el control de ella y eligió, quiso, devolverle el beso.

Esta vez sus manos estaban libres y pudieron agarrarse al cuello de Draco y evitar que se le escurriera de su lado antes de que ella hubiera estado satisfecha con el beso que se estaban dando. Lo malo era que no sabía si pudiera llegar a estarlo en algún momento por lo que el tiempo siguió pasando ajeno a sus actos mientras seguían besándose como si no existiera un mañana.

Un mañana para ellos. Y, tal vez, no lo hubiera.

Por mucho que trataron de mantener sus respiraciones al mínimo, con la ínfima separación de sus labios, finalmente no pudieron evitar separarse y tratar de reabastecerse del aliento que el otro se había apoderado a través de sus labios.

¿Por qué continuaba besándola? ¿Es qué no sabía que lo único que conseguía era que pensase que sería la última vez que pudiera verle?

Este año no pudo empezar peor, por culpa de Harry y su obsesión por saber lo que tramaba Draco, que al final tuviera razón no hacía sino empeorarlo todo, y que entrase en "Borgin y Burkes" para ser interceptada por Draco. Y, al final, besada por su enemigo. Luego trató de borrar la sensación que el Slytherin había logrado implantarle en su interior de la única manera que pensaba que podía hacerse: con otra persona. Otro chico… otro beso. Con Ron.

Era su amigo. Conocido y querido por varios años, y sabía que podía lograrlo porque no era ciega a los constantes celos que mostraba cuando tenía cualquier tipo de acercamiento con algún chico. Pero va y se pone a salir con Lavender haciendo que todo le costara mucho más de lo esperado. Finalmente consigue su objetivo y logra besar a Ron pero, para su desgracia, el beso no puede lograr borrar lo que el beso de Draco le había hecho.

Podía ser muy buena mostrando una reacción esperada pero no era capaz de autoengañarse a sí misma. Sentía que estaba perdida y entonces va y ocurre lo peor que podría haber pasado.

Matan a Dumbledore y Draco es, parcialmente, culpable de su muerte.

Su mundo se vino abajo, y el odio por el Slytherin no hizo sino aumentar hasta cuotas impensables por ella. Deseos de acabar con él y hacerle sufrir lo mismo que ella estaba sufriendo. Una búsqueda que terminó por encontrarse con una nueva e inesperada acción por parte de Draco.

Un nuevo beso.

Y Hermione sabe que no podrá borrarle de su vida, de su alma, por mucho que lo intente. Es algo que siempre la llevará a él y que no sabe cómo podría hacer para evitarlo para no sufrir por causa de las acciones de Draco. Por su causa.

Pero ahora no importaba.

Ahora estaba de regreso en sus labios.

Hasta que ya no lo estaba.

Sintió aquel abandono y no pudo evitar el dolor que le provocó. Ciertamente le iba a resultar muy duro el conseguir apartar a Draco de su corazón porque, si después de todos estos años de sufrimiento y humillaciones sufridas no lo logran, ¿qué se necesitará para lograrlo?

—La mejor manera para ir a dónde la violencia te puede llevar.

Las palabras de Draco conectaron en el cerebro de Hermione con el momento en que se las había dicho anteriormente y el por qué de decírselas.

_La violencia no lleva a ninguna parte, Malfoy_.

Esas habían sido las palabras de Hermione que habían hecho que Draco se dejara llevar y besarla. Sus palabras y el incierto futuro que Draco veía ante él. Un futuro del que ahora Hermione era consciente.

Sabía lo que quería de ella y no iba a negárselo.

El rostro de Draco palpitaba bajo el enrojecimiento que produjo el golpe que le propinó Hermione. Así parecían que tenían que ser sus besos.

Robados y negados por naturaleza.

Dulces y violentos.

Tal y como eran ellos.

—Ya has conseguido lo que querías, Malfoy— le soltó Hermione con ira en su voz. Una ira de papel maché que podría romperse con suma facilidad de quedarse y darle la oportunidad para ello.

Por suerte, o desgracia, Draco también sabía que era hora de regresar.

La guerra había comenzado, y el tenía la gran culpa de que así fuera. De darle ventaja a la persona que le gustaría ver muerta pero que sabía que nunca sucedería.

—Esa es mi frase, Granger— se burló dándole la espalda a Hermione y alejándose con paso firme de su lado—. Habría sido una pena haber dejado este mundo sin haber sido besada como es debido, Granger. Besada por mí.

Hermione no pudo evitar un bufido de frustración. Por mucho tiempo que pasase, estaba segura que Draco seguiría siendo el mismo Draco Malfoy de siempre.

—Eres un imbécil, Malfoy— le gritó para que sólo él la oyera—. Ya me habías besado antes.

Ahí Draco la miró por encima de su hombro y le ofreció una cálida sonrisa que creció en su rostro.

—Y no lo has podido olvidar, Granger.

A pesar de encontrarse ante su enemigo y en guerra. Hermione Granger no pudo evitar sentirse como lo hacía y por quién lo hacia. Era algo superior a sus fuerzas o a su control. Era una reacción incontrolable como el rubor que cubría sus mejillas.

Simplemente… es Amor.

* * *

**END**or**FIN**

* * *

Bueno, mientras aún decido que hacer o no hacer. Aquí les dejo algo que surgió de la misma manera que lo hizo mi primer fic de Draco y Hermione. La verdad es que puede verse, leerse, que las libertades tomadas para la realización de este fic son inmensas y, espero, que perdonables.

Una vez terminada la lectura del fic, que me disculpo si os ha defraudado o hecho que os durmierais, me atrevería a pedir alguna **REVIEW** para conocer vuestra opinión.

Pulsar el botón y dejar vuestros pensamientos. Sencillo y alentador para el que escribe.

Muchas Gracias por haber pasado por aquí y leído el fic.

Nos veremos pronto, eso espero.

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
